The Wi-Fi® Peer-to-Peer (P2P) Technical Specification first published in 2010 allows Wi-Fi® device-to-device connectivity. This functionality is entitled “Wi-Fi Direct™” The Specification describes the functionality for Wi-Fi Direct basic operation including: Discovery, Pairing (including Group Formation and P2P Invitation), Connectivity, Power Management, Group Management, and Coexistence.